The 5th Of October
by NoChoir
Summary: There is no reason to be sober on any other autumn day,as long as during the rainy boring days you'll have someone to sing you a cheerful rhythm. Love those long stormy moments because when they're over,your performer will more than sure disappear. Yullen


Okay so I know I should be working on the other Yullen, but this oneshot was a must. This was my birthday gift to my most beloved sister and I had to finish this one. Her birthday was on the 5th of October....aren't I MORE than late? Hey, but at least I've started to wright on her b-day and the truth is I finished months ago but once again, the typing just kills me! (imagine how it is to type 3 big notebooks on the computer....yup this is what I have to do for almost every fic....and God I'm slow !).

Well what else can I say? Hope you will enjoy the Yullen and oh yeah the characters and dgm related things are not mine, and so on and so forth. Sorry for any stupid mistakes that I might have done.

* * *

It passed not even an hour since the moment he had returned from the mission. After giving the collected innocence and a report regarding the mission to Komui, the boy could finally feel relieved. Although there was a context in which he could not say the same. More exactly, his heart was craving for a certain thing, something that he was recently forbid to have. How very ironic, the object that he desires the most, he can't obtain it, at least not by correct means… But in the end that's how life is.

As the brunette was thinking, his proud form was wondering on the dark corridors of the Black Order. Hollow light was entering the large windows, from time to time capturing the Asian boys' body. His long inky ponytail was moving after his steps, brushing his thin nape and good built shoulders. The new exorcist outfit was giving him a serious and military air, at it being added his merciless facial expression with poisonous, sharp eyes. Those frowned orbs were looking straight, rarely blinking and keeping the same concentrated glare.

The only sound that could be heard was made by the Japanese boys' angry boots. But their movement suddenly stopped as the brunette decided not to move anymore. He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and hidden excitement as the phantom of his very desire appeared before him.

At the end of the corridor, a small devilish angel was looking back at the exorcist. The purple spheres were calling Kanda closer, hypnotizing him. The little boy made a step backwards and with a demonic but innocent tone giggled. Then he slowly turned his back at the brunette crossing the corner of the corridor, one hand remaining behind to brush the surface of a lonely window. When the last finger disappeared, Kanda started moving, following with prudence this playful being.

The silver haired boys' steps couldn't be heard, as his little and skeletal legs were moving in a pellucid rhythm. From time to time he was turning to see if Kanda was following him and every time his eyes were meeting with the brunettes' ones, the British boy was smiling satisfied.

'Where are you leading me, you little naïve foreigner? I do wonder if you know were you're heading to…'

The younger one didn't answer, but chuckled amused by how Kanda called him, holding his tongue not to add something. The Japanese got it all wrong, because the only person that could be named a foreigner in Great Britain was nobody else but the Japanese himself. Even so, such words might leave a cold feeling on Kanda's soul, that already seemed to be estranged with everything that surrounded him, so the little boy choose to remain quiet.

Seeing that the child before him was not planning on answering, Kanda didn't bothered to ask twice, continuing the exciting play of tag in silence, their way leading them to the lowest level of the building. Kanda could have ended this game a long time ago, but he was really curious to see what the little beings intentions were. The mission that the brunette had was extremely boring, so as a result he really was in the mood to have a share of some peculiar fun. Until now the white haired boy's performance cheered his body up. His own lips were curved in a lustful smile.

The small boy stopped, sticking his back to a door that seemed to take to a back garden. He slowly brushed his hair with his both hands, biting sensually at his bottom lip. Kanda watched from close by at how perfect those white teeth sank in the soft flesh making the redness to intensify.

As the British pushed with his back against the doors, those started slowly opening, creaking with tiredness. When those were fully open the small boy started once again walking.

'Oi, where to?' asked Kanda once again, not being able to wait any longer.

The white haired boy stopped for a moment and turned at Kanda, looking with a clueless expression.

'Are we going somewhere?' he asked in a melodious voice.

'Che.'

At the sound of Kanda's so typical answer, the boy chuckled.

The garden was like a morbid painting. The black trees' branches were, to the joy of the eye that can appreciate, filled with bloody and rusty leaves. The cold and lonely wind was ripping from time to time those regrets of the ex-summer trees using them at covering the moist earth. One grey sky was covered by one hundred depressed clouds.

In this scenery a certain 15 years old child was entering. His almost pure white hair was caressed by the transient breeze. The skinny appearance of his body couldn't be hidden by the clothes he was wearing. The black pants were tight on his fragile legs, while the immaculate white shirt was staying just perfect on his upper body, the white laces pointing out his thin neck, gentle wrist and little chest. Small pearl-like buttons were trailing a beamy and punctuated line from the boys' furrow between the clavicles to the abdomen, the elegant lace accompanying them. With such grace his body was moving over the narrow stony road, looking like a lonely feather moved by the chilly wind.

Kanda was numbering because of his habit towards details, ("_one_") the trees that he was passing by, ("_two_") after each of them, ("_five_") getting more and more curious towards the last destination ("eight"). He wasn't sure were they will stop ("nine"), but one thing he was hopping and that was that when the time for them to stop will come ("_ten_"), he to be able to have a byte from the fresh fruit before him.

The silver haired boy got off from the stony path and walked towards one of those lonely and abandoned by warmth trees, on which he leaned his back on the warped trees crust, smiling mischievously. ("_Fourteen_")

While Kanda was approaching him, he kept looking at the British kids face: his left tender cheek was traced by the same brutally red cursed sign, contrasting with the calm grey-purple color of his innocent eyes. Also the lips were like two petals of roses, sank in the purest milk.

Allen's immaculate soul was resonating through his pale skin. Everything about him was so flawless and inviolate, but Kanda could see something sinful and naughty in those delicate body forms.

'You finally stopped, moyashi.'

'Didn't Kanda enjoy the little game?'

'It depends on what prize I get at the end of this play.'

'Prize you say? Hm…'

Allen's chaste form and angelic tone made him look like a "to come winter" hallucination.

'Well, I'm terribly sorry, sir exorcist, but I have no object to repay you with.'

'Che. Objects do not interest me.'

'My, my, isn't that an ambiguous answer…'

Kanda was now at three steps distance from the other exorcist. With suspicious eyes he said towards the boy before him:

'Where is Inspector Howard Link?'

'Who knows…' answered Allen with a fake innocent voice.

'Oho! Could it be possible that you tricked that guy, so that he won't follow you in your dirty plans?'

'Don't say such rude things!'

'Or maybe you killed him…but what am I saying? We're talking about you here so…'

'Very funny, no really, just that I forgot to laugh, sorry.'

'Che, whatever. I don't really care how you get rid of him.'

'Don't you want to hear my ingenious plan?'

'No'

'Kanda, you're mean as always.'

'Please, spare me…'

A terrible silence fell between the two boys. Allen seemed a little discouraged now by Kanda's cold behavior. Couldn't he act more warmly? This was the first time, after months or such, when they could finally talk in private and here they were arguing like two strangers….. But thinking better there was no reason for him to feel dejected about Kanda's reactions, because the brunette was always bitter and such, so why should Allen be bothered by the Japanese boys' temper?! Unfortunately, the small exorcist couldn't help but feel his heart ache every time Kanda would throw a sour remark at him. Allen lifted his glare towards the brunettes' proud profile. Such secure and undoubted power was the Japanese boys' body illuminating, that Allen felt like his own being was shrinking before Kanda.

But even so "_why am I being so stiff? I know Kanda better than anyone and I also know what hides under that cruel face. A delicate lotus is hidden deep within his Japanese blood_."

Allen sighed in defeat and said with a smile:

'Okay, I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you with my boring activities.'

Kanda looked towards the boy that now lowered his eyes like an obedient puppy, wondering why this little kid almost never fights back against him when they're alone. He bit his tongue not to say those words out loud.

'About the bothering thing,' started the brunette changing the subject 'why did you made me come here?'

'I don't know.' The answer came short and, obvious annoyed Kanda.

'Fine, let me remake the question: I've just came from an annoying mission and just when I was about to go and spend some quality time alone you appeared and led me here. Why on earth did you did this, moyashi? Your life depends on the answer by the way.'

Kanda placed his hand on the swords hilt, making Allen giggle, instead of provoking fear. "_But stupid people have no fear for their lives…Baka…_"

'It's just that I thought that a little walk in the garden might make you feel better, help you relax.'

'Why would… a walk… help me relax?'

'Well, you see…'

Allen moved from the tree and went back on the alley, going round the pissed exorcist.

'… I thought that this days scenery and air will breathe some tranquility into your senses.

'Why?'

'Why do you put so many questions?'

'Why do you have to be such an illogical person?'

'Listen Kanda, just listen to me for a second, okay?

'I'm all ears.'

'Thank you. All I'm saying, it's just that, I bet you never actually took a moment to admire and get lost in the environment, because you're always too stiff to acknowledge the beauties surrounding you.'

'Che. The hell?! I have other important things to concentrate about the-'

'Let me finish!'

'FINE!'

'SO, considering the previous fact, I thought that if I make you visit the garden, when you have no care in the world, you will be able to admire the nature.'

'Why would I –'

'AND, she'll probably notice you back and start sharing her feelings with you.' finished the small boy, holding a glorious smile on his face.

Kanda just remembered how ambiguous and lunatic Allen Walker can be. Looking at the British boys' lunar appearance and listening to his weird explanations and beliefs, it made him think that Allen indeed seemed like a teasing hallucination.

'Moyashi, you make no sense. Why do you make no sense? And why are you always tiring me with those stupid-'

'5th of October.'

'…What? What's this gotta do with what me and… and even you were saying?!?'

'I don't know, I always was keen on going on walks when it was the 5th of October. It's like autumn reaches it's peek on this day.'

'Is that so? Well, personally, I think it is the same as every autumn day.'

'No it's not. The trees are filled with colorful leaves that won't just fall at every breeze or rain. The earth is moist and pleasant, the sky is grey and mysterious, reflecting different stories in the gloomy clouds. The air, oh the air...' Allen took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. '…it has such a melancholic and romantic perfume, that it always leads to a drunkenness state, a dreamy drunkenness…'

'Well, you're drunk alright…'

'Come on, Kanda! You're not even trying, whined Allen disappointed by the other boys' words.

'What, trying to do what?'

'Agh, I just can't make you to understand, can't I?

'Well I can't understand things that are not logic… It's a really logic thing.'

'I don't care what you're saying, but I really do love the day of 5th October.'

'Che.'

With small and shy steps, Allen approached Kanda. But he did not went to stay face to face with the brunette; he choose to place himself behind Kanda, his tender back slightly brushing the others lean one.

'What's wrong with you? Today you act more strange than ever.'

'Ssst. The wind wants to sing something.'

'Excuse me?'

'_No reason to be sober, on the day of 5__th__ October. Can't you see, how cheerful the atmosphere can be? The red leaves are painted with my love, I've also brought the crow to replace the missing dove. The yellow leaves aroused from my life, as I've carved your name on the tree with a bloody knife. The grey sky represents my fears, but your smile clouds them my dear. After all those verses, can you leave your normal senses, and taste the perfume of this day, feel the touch of 5__th__ October ray?'_

Allen sang in a low and gentle voice, which was carried by the dancing wind. It was a rare thing for Kanda to be so close to someone that's singing. He could have felt Allen' back vibrating because of the different tone levels and also although the boy sang from behind him, Kanda had the impression that the verses were whispered directly into his ear.

'Well?' Allen interrupted Kanda from his thoughts.

'Well what?' replied the brunette with an indifferent tone.

'Did you like it?' the British boys' cheeks got red and he was grateful that he was with his back at Kanda.

'Like what? The winds sound?' the Japanese continued with the same tone, waiting to see the others reaction.

Allen made a disappointed whine, exactly how a little boy would do. It always was amusing for Kanda to see the silly moyashi having those childish reactions.

'Oooh, you meant the song…'

Allen slightly turns his head, the white floss of his hair brushing against Kanda's neck.

'Hm, I guess it was… interesting.'

Knowing that he won't get a better compliment than this, Allen turned all of a sudden and embraced Kanda's form from behind, with his slim arms.

The brunette didn't push him away considering that from time to time it hurt no one to spoil the little moyashi. So he let Allen do as he pleases.

'Kanda?'

'Nani?'

'Stay on the bench with me, please?'

'Agreed.'

Allen caught two long fingers from Kanda in his delicate palm, dragging the brunette exorcist towards a wooden bench. The Japanese let himself pulled not even trying to make things easier for Allen. He really enjoyed seeing the little boy struggling to pull him. Finally the two arrived before the bench and sat on it. Kanda folded his arms and placed his right leg over the other one. Allen was staying on his right, holding the benches edge in his palms. The brunette looked with the corner oh his eye at the British and noticed that Allen made a displeased face. After the way he was changing his positions, the Japanese could guess what Allen's problem was.

'It's the wood too cold for you, moyashi?'

Allen looked at Kanda not knowing how to interpret the boys' question.

'Why are you asking?' said the white haired boy while he continued his agitation.

Kanda started to be irritated by it and suddenly caught Allen's felt thigh with his hand pressing it not too hard against the bench.

'Stop moving. You are stressing me.'

'But I can't.' whined the 15 years old exorcist.

'Why not?'

'…the wood it's too cold and wet…' said Allen almost in a whisper.

'Did it hurt that much to say that, moyashi?'

'It depends on what your actions will be, Kanda.'

'There would be no actions coming from me, fellow exorcist.'

'Fine! Then I guess I'll have to find another position, like sit on the benches crossbeam where I won't feel the coldness.'

'Well that wouldn't be such an appropriate position, wouldn't it?'

'Are you giving me lessons about how to behave in public places?'

'It depends how you see it, moyashi.'

'Well even so I'm still cold.'

'Then don't sit.'

Allen got up and went in the back of the bench so that he could lean his body on the crossbeam without to be necessary for his legs to stay on the bench.

Kanda was reprimanding himself for his cold attitude towards the small child that seemed to want nothing more then to stay with him. But that's how Kanda Yu was. And exactly this Kanda Yu couldn't understand how come Allen was still staying with him after all the cruel and hateful things he said?!

'Ne, Kanda?'

'Hmm?'

'Did something important happened on the 5th of October?'

'Still keeping up your obsession for this day?'

'It's not an obsession silly. I'm just thinking that the nature it's celebrating something on this day so that's why the wind is so mawkish, the trees are animated and the sky is inebriating…'

'Well, if you ask me, I find nothing special to this day. But alright, I'll play your childish game…Come here.'

Kanda made a sign for Allen to come in his front. When the white haired boy went to the pointed spot, Kanda pulled Allen by the hand so that he would end up on his now unfolded legs. The kid giggled, his cheeks flushing with a juvenile pink.

'Let's see if we can find something important in history, an event on the 5th of October…'

Allen took his time to look at Kanda's face. The usually serious face was now relaxed even though the brunette was thinking. His eyes were clear and gentle and Allen loved them this way. But even more he loved Kanda's right arm that was encircling his waist making Allen feel warm on that spot.

'Okay, I think I know something for you moyashi…'

'Let's hear it.'

'Emperor Go-Komatsu was the 100th emperor of Japan and he was a legitimate ruler from the date of 21st of October 1392 until the 5th of October 1412. On that day he abdicated and left Shoko, his son, in command.'

'Go-Komatsu and Shoko…' repeated Allen in a low voice so that he'll be sure to remember those names.

'Although I have to add that the actual coronation was two years later. Anyway, the thing is that Shoko was only 14 years old when he started ruling over the land and I think that that might have been a good thing because he died at the early age of 27, on the 30th of August 1428. It was a disease that sent him to death and also stopped him from having children, more particular heirs.'

Allen was looking at him with a hurt look, his eyes glimmering with sadness.

'Che. Don't give me that look, moyashi. You wanted an event so I said what I know…Jeez…'

Seeing that Allen seemed still disappointed, Kanda made an effort and searched really far in the corners oh his mind to find something more positive about the story. Thank God he did:

'Anyway, I've read somewhere a very interesting description about him: "The prince, who occupied his life with magic and the cult of demons, led a pure life and rigorously observed abstinence and fasting."

Allen moved his eyes towards a different direction and frowned his eyebrows looking like he was trying to comprehend the sentence.

'He was a really…' he started.

'…Special emperor. Yes. But he did his duty and that's what matters… So are you happy now?'

Allen smiled towards Kanda exposing those small and milky teeth.

'I told you that the 5th of October it's a special day.'

'Of course…'

'And my, I didn't knew Kanda knows history so perfect.'

'I don't know history at perfection…'

'But-'

'Only the history of MY country. That's the one that I've meticulously learned.

'It means that you're a proud Japanese. How come you're mixing with a…how do you Asian people call us, a yes…barbaric British like me?'

'Who says I'm mixing with you?'

'Heee? Then what is it that you're doing with me?'

Kanda approached his face to Allen's.

'I'm eating you.'

The light less greens reflection emerged in the British boys' royal purple as he turned to look at Kanda. A strange smile crossed his lips and as soon as between their faces was only a half of inch distance, Allen turned with a giggle. Kanda licked the exposed neck making the other boy gasp.

'What? Didn't expect that one moyashi?'

'Didn't you expect me to do that sound?'

'Won't you shut up and turn your face?'

'Hmm…Let me think…'

'You need to think for this kind of action?'

'Any action must be considered first.'

Kanda turned his head and laughed almost too loud for his usual self.

'W-Why are you laughing?'

'You saying that every action must be thought first…it's pretty ironic isn't it?'

Allen looked intensely at Kanda. The brunette noticed and returned the glare, but having a questionable facial expression. The British boys' face turned into a mystic appearance, his eyelids being half closed and the lips bearing an ill-famed smile. Then Allen got up and started walking forward, Kanda already feeling how the coldness was getting at his legs.

'Che. Running away moyashi?'

'Oh how I wish…'

Kanda got irritated by the answer, not able to hold back:

'You want to run away from your life? From this place? From Link? Even from…me?'

Allen turned his head to look at Kanda. His eyes were glimmering with pain.

'Oh Kanda, I didn't meant that and you know it. So stop troubling me with those childish and immature words!'

The brunette was stunned. Leaving aside the fact that he should feel insulted by the words, the things that confused Kanda was Allen's tone. It was so sincere and parental. That's why he couldn't say anything back, being taken aback. Eventually he also got up wanting to approach Allen. When he did so, the white haired boy also started walking so that a certain space would remain between them.

'Are you mad at me now, moyashi?'

'And if I am?'

'Nothing.'

'Aren't you apologizing?'

'For what? I just love when I anger you. You look hell good this way brat.'

'Well even so, I forgive you Kanda because I…'

Allen stopped talking and also walking backwards because a big and heavy drop fell on his bottom lip. With curious eyes he looked towards the sky. The deep grey clouds were reflected in his gentle gray irises. Kanda took this moment as an opportunity to come closer to Allen. When he finally was near to the boy the rain started getting stronger. The silver haired boy closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting the cold water drops to caress his skin, ignoring the fact that the Japanese was close to him. Seeing that Allen's shirt was getting wet fast, sticking to his skin and probably sending coldness into the boys bones Kanda said:

'Let's go inside.'

'Why?' asked Allen in a very childish voice.

'Isn't it obvious?' replied Kanda with a meek tone.

'Well then, isn't it obvious that I like the rain, Kanda?'

'You like everything that I dislike, moyashi.'

'No, it's not true.'

'Is it now?'

'I...like your sword. And I bet you don't hate Mugen.'

'Che…'

Allen's hair was hanging downwards obedient towards the rains wetness. His skin had a slippery and shiny aura intensified by the pure white shirt. The lips were starting to take a violent fuchsia tone, also looking so fresh and new to Kanda. Although knowing it was quite late, with a sigh, Kanda started undressing himself by his exorcist coat.

'What are you doing?'

'Covering you.'

The brunette placed his black and big cloak over Allen's feeble shoulders, trying to cover him as best as he could.

'I don't want you to get a cold. Cold weakens the body. Remember that.'

'Thank you. But what about you?'

'Aren't you-?'

Kanda trailed a wet line with his finger over Allen's cursed sign, starting from the star and going down until he ended up holding the little boys nape in his palm. Letting no space for disapproval, he pulled Allen into an affectionate kiss, tasting with a hunger the British boys' moist lips. But instead of calming his desire, Allen's fleshy lips were gradually inciting Kanda to have more. His other hand encircled on the British boys' small waist, holding their bodies together. Kanda couldn't tell why Allen was shivering: because of the coldness, because of the emotions, or maybe was he scarred?

But how could the brunette know when even Allen himself was clueless. As much as he wanted to stop the little exorcist couldn't restrain his body from the terrible trembling.

The Japanese gently licked Allen's bottom lip that was shivering pretty badly and with a relieved sob the British opened his mouth letting Kanda do as he pleases. The brunette behaved as gentle as he could, waiting for the other ones response. When he saw that Allen continued to tremble, he decided to change the attitude. His kiss became rough and dominant surprising the cursed boy. Strangely, his body started calming down, Allen realizing that he was shivering because of the excitement and desire, and now that Kanda was getting more involved into the act his body was finally liberated by all the desire that build inside him. Eventually the two parted for air, their hot breaths creating flimsy steam.

Kanda's bang was hanging over his eyes, while the heavy ponytail was sliding on his wet back. The translucent rain drops were trickling over Kanda's artificial-livid skin.

'It's somehow bizarre…'

'What is?'

'Because of the water that's entering in my mouth I feel like the rain it's kissing me together with you.'

'Che. Then I think I should be mad at the rain. I want to be the only one kissing you.'

'Well, there's nothing you can do about it, mister exorcist. You can't cut the clouds or the weathers mood.'

'But I can hide you from it.' answered the brunette with a possessive voice.

'Sounds tempting.'

'Let's go inside then.'

'But I still love the rain.'

'Don't you prefer me more?'

'Fine, take me wherever you want me to.' said Allen while he was smiling in defeat.

It was Kanda's turn to take Allen by the hand and lead him to a destination. The British boys' white gloves were slippery and Kanda couldn't wait to get them off…along with other things.

The trees leaves were starting to fall under the pressure of the raindrops, clothing the feverish earth, also covering the tracks made by the exorcist boots.

The door through which the two boys came out had on the middle a small stained glass with the shape of a circle, representing a spineless rose with its petals in the state of detachment. Although the colors meant to be from the warm scale, the red was cold and the golden yellow pale. When they first passed through the door Kanda didn't noticed the stained glass and he wondered if Allen did. But after all does it really matters?

In a couple of minutes Kanda was storming on the corridors dragging Allen with him. The people were just mere ghosts to Kanda and he didn't cared about nothing else in the world except not to let go of the small being behind him. The good thing was that he was walking so fast that the people couldn't even start to understand what the two exorcists were up to. After a while they finally were in front of Kanda's room. Water was dripping from their clothes and hair. Allen was waiting impatient for Kanda to open the door that seemed like having difficulties in finding the keys.

'Wait a minute…'

He turned to Allen and opened his cloak searching in an interior pocket.

'There it is.'

'Good thing you thought at this place.'

'Yeah, at least one of us does. But it's a little difficult to me when you're around. You always astound me, moyashi.'

'I am going to take that as a compliment.'

With a threatening click the door was opened and Kanda leaned his back on its frame with his glare inviting Allen to proceed inside. He looked like the guardian of a forbidden world that tries to tempt you to enter the territory with all costs, but in the same time excluding the situation in which his pride might be harmed.

Allen stretched his hands downwards and straighten his shoulders so that the cloak would fall. Because of the dampness of the shirt, the material was sliding slowly.

'We don't have time for this kid.'

'We have all the time in the world. Can't you hear? The pendulum stopped for us.'

'Maybe. But also this is not the right place to strip.'

'I just want to get the coat off me, it's not fit to pass your door with the exorcist coat you wore while killing.'

The devils black coat was now at the level of Allen's palms. He took it and threw it in the room with an elegant movement, denying its existence.

'Now, I can come inside.'

'And if I don't want you anymore?'

'Oh, you want me…'

Allen walked forward pushing Kanda on his neck with one palm, the brunette backing off. With the other hand he closed the door behind him.

Kanda's room wasn't too different from his previous one. A perfectly made bed, a wooden table occupied by the mysterious sandglass, a wardrobe made from the same black wood and a stained glass window colored with pale colors.

'Once again I ask you: who said you can come inside my room?'

'My Kanda, the rain really got you drunk hasn't it?'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because you are the one that let me in? Do you remember, dear?'

Allen's hand slipped on Kanda's torso pushing him down on the lonely chair.

'I remember I've said that to the person who was wearing my cloak.'

'Did you? Was that coat so important? Isn't the person that wears it, the one that makes all the difference?'

'Not always moyashi. Besides you can hide behind that material.' replied Kanda in a mysterious voice.

'Do you want me to hide or is it that you think I wanted to hide myself from you?'

'Never mind moyashi…'

Allen's tender body was framed by the colorful and cold light, when he leaned with his back on the window.

'Aren't you cold?' asked the brunette not bothering to hide his fake concerned voice.

'Just a little, how about you Kanda?' replied Allen with a sweet voice.

'The clothes are sticking wet to my body and it's quite irritating.'

'I might be able to help you on that, dear exorcist.'

'Even so, I prefer you to be first.'

'At what?'

'At getting rid of the clothes.'

'…As my master exorcist wishes to.'

Allen started to unbutton his shirt very slowly, keeping on his face an innocent-devilish smile.

'I was about to say that you're very obedient today, but I change my mind.'

'Oh my… but how could this be?'

Kanda twitched at the sound of Allen's words that were so mendacious, almost too fake. The white haired boy realized the impact of his sentence and approached Kanda immediately, kneeling in his left.

'Did I anger you?' after asking this he placed a timid hand on Kanda's thigh.

'Not anger, more like irritated me. The exact thing you are doing right now.'

Allen retreated his hand, keeping his glare down, showing that he was sorry. Kanda darted his eyes towards the boys' small form. He still had difficulties understanding this British child with his weird behavior. In a moment he is as innocent as the jasmines petals and the next second he vibrates with the evil desire of a polar fox.

'You know what, get up.'

'Why?'

'Why are you asking? Get up?'

Allen stretched his arm to Kanda, holding it gracefully in the cold light.

'What are you waiting for moyashi?'

'To get up, Kanda.' replied the small one in a vivacious tone.

With an annoyed groan the brunette got up, pulling Allen with him, by the boys' delicate hand.

'Well…thank you.' said the British boy twitching a little.

'Was I too brutal?' asked Kanda in the same indifferent voice.

'No, of course not. Anyway now if you want I can continue on with my previous activity?'

'About that, it would be really nice if you would hurry up, a little…more.'

'Why are you in such a hurry?' asked Allen sweetly backing off a little.

'But why not? It's not like you have something new underneath those wet clothes of yours. I know every inch of your fucking body, so why delay to show it to me? You can get a cold and I'm also loosing my patience. See, nothing good comes out of it so go on already.'

Allen was looking at him with disbelief and in the same time with sadness.

'Nothing new you say?'

'Well yeah. Or what, have you changed your skin like a little snake you are? Or maybe did you make yourself a tattoo with an outrageous message?'

'No, but it's not about that! God Kanda, you're so mean.' said Allen while he shook his head.

'Do you want sex or not?'

'Sex?...Sex?! It sounds so ugly…'

Allen approached Kanda and placed his palm on the brunettes' cold cheek.

'I want…..love' he said in a childish voice.

'You want love?'

'Yeah.'

Kanda grabbed Allen's gloved hand and the other one placed it on his hip.

'I'm gonna give you so much love today, that you're going to plead me to hate you.'

'Try me.'

'I already did, but it doesn't bother me to do it over and over again.'

Kanda pulled Allen in a violent kiss, meanwhile starting to undress the small boy. With fast movements he was unbuttoning the wet shirt. When he was done his hands lifted themselves once again but only to untie the intense red ribbon from Allen's neck. The two separated for air.

'Che. Why do you always wear this shit?' asked Kanda in a more curious than mad tone. Allen replied giggling at the brunettes' childish behavior that was rarely appearing, when he expected the least:

'The ribbon? Because I like it, and why do you ask?'

'So you like it…' continued Kanda in a thoughtful tone.

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Put a finger on your neck.'

'Like this?' asked Allen innocently while he stick a small finger to his pale neck line.

'Yeah kid. Exactly like that.'

Once again Kanda tied the ribbon on Allen, but only that this time on his bare neck making two tight knots instead of the normal bow.

'If you like it that much then I'm going to let it at its place.'

'How considerable of you.' said the small boy being charmed by Kanda's action. It was those small things in which the brunette showed his love, his wicked way of loving. But this was the kind of affection that Allen wanted, the one that suited him more from many points of view. This incomprehensibility love the two were sharing made the white haired boy feel that his state of mind wasn't something as labile as one might thought it was. It made him have the somehow fixed impression that together with Kanda, they were having the most stead fasted existence.

'Aha.' replied Kanda with an indifferent voice while pulling the shirt completely off Allen and throwing it on the chair. Because the window was colored, the light was taking its tones, and as a result Allen's wan skin took a violet-purple-red aura, also shining because of the fact that his body was wet.

'What's the matter Kanda? Aren't you wasting time if you stare at my, oh so known body?'

'Shut up, moyashi.' said the brunette and grabbed Allen's wet hair in a fist. 'You know, you have a really spicy tongue in there. Why don't you use it for other benefits?'

'Hm? Other benefits? I don't think that I like how that sounds…'

'Oh hell you do.'

Kanda leaned and bit Allen by his upper lip, the boy shuddering with excitement. With his free hand the brunette pulled the glove from the British boys' right hand exposing his childish fingers that seemed to be made only for innocent games. Slowly letting go of white tresses, Kanda's right hand was little by little sliding on Allen's dark skinned arm until it reached its palm. The British wanted to pull back his hand, but Kanda took that as an opportunity to hold tight onto the glove so that Allen's hand will slide out of it. The silver haired boy was disappointed to see himself fooled like that and hid both of his hands behind him.

'Cheater.'

'I am the cheater? How about you? Didn't you wanted to give yourself fully to me today? If so, then that means that every piece of material must vanish. You are aware of that, right? If not, it means our previous "sessions" taught you nothing.'

'Don't worry. I knew a lot without the help of your….whatever sessions.' said Allen, his flushed cheeks betraying his words.

Kanda gave him an amused look not bothering to contradict with the smaller one.

'B-But that's not the point. Because anyway, maybe you were the one that actually took lessons from me.'

'You got to be fucking joking me moyashi…' laughed Kanda even more entertained by Allen's daring attitude.

'Tell me Kanda, do I look like a Joker to you?'

Kanda's smirk vanished as he heard the boys' sinister tone. "_Joker he says…Jokers, clowns..."_ The brunette never found himself amused by those. Although they were always smiling, that was just a fake painted smile. Kanda knew that underneath the make-up, clowns were really depressed people that had nothing else to do with their pathetic lives but to hire themselves as clowns. So depressing and sad. Coming back to Allen, he seems the same. He always smiled, even when something bad happened. But thinking better, Allen was the only clown that ever amused him. _"Oh yes, I give you credit for that moyashi. Maybe you're somehow the clowns king. You're the crowned joker, the happiest miserable-person between them all." _Also, Allen was the only clown that seemed that he truly wanted to become one, to become a person that would make everyone laugh, by so forgetting the essential. Forgetting about his own laugh, his happiness. Once again that felt _"so very sad"_.

'Kanda are you planning your answer or…?'

The brunette looked at Allen for five seconds and then changed his glare towards another direction.

'Did someone mentioned about a joker here? No. You are an exorcist moyashi. Just-an-exorcist. Remember that after I'll be done fucking you.'

Allen blinked in confusion.

'And while you're….you know….what am I?'

'While I'm screwing you, you are just the ace of black heart.'

'Ace? But why?'

'Because I said so! Now shut up!'

This time Kanda fully kissed Allen so that the small boy would shut up. He licked with a burning oppression Allen's bottom lip demanding entrance. The British did not complied, backing off his head, leaving Kanda's lips in midair.

'The fuck?!'

'You should stop using that word, Kanda. It's really ugly.'

Allen slowly lifted his right hand and placed it on Mugen's hilt. Then he slowly grasped it with his small palm starting to pull it out of its sheath.

'What are you doing? asked Kanda not too sure if he should let Allen touch his weapon, but letting that aside he wanted to see what did the little exorcist was intending to do.

The British didn't answered and continued pulling slowly the katana listening fascinated to the slippery and vibrating sound the metal was making. When the sword was fully out he lifted the blade at the level of his eyes.

'Be careful…' almost whispered the Japanese thinking that Allen might hurt himself.

The metal was darker because of the shadows of the room, having only a grey glimmer and Allen really loved its thin form and sharp blade. It represented Kanda perfectly, thin but strong, with a very sharp mind and tongue. It looked like a Japanese piece of art. Allen approached the blade to his mouth and pressed it against the left side oh his lips.

'Stupid bean sprout!!' shouted Kanda pulling the sword from Allen's hand. Even so the boy had the time to cut the flesh anyway, fresh blood rushing out from the wound.

'I was just curious how sharp it was…' answered the small one innocently.

Kanda didn't responded, firstly licking Allen's lip. At the feeling of the cold tongue the silver haired boy smirked.

'You're more stupid than I thought.' said Kanda placing his sword back in its sheath and went to put it on the table.

'That's what you think, baka Kanda…' whispered Allen to himself with a satisfied tone.

The brunette returned and caught Allen's jaw in his hand to look better at the wound: a perfect straight line was cutting through the boys' fleshy lips. His eyes trailed accidentally on Allen's eyes. The unruly purple was staring at Kanda pleading him to do something… Blood was pouring out, sliding downwards on Allen's chin and then on Kanda's eager fingers.

'Come here' whispered the brunette and Allen jumped on Kanda's hips crossing his slim legs tightly around the bony waist. The two exorcists started kissing wildly. Allen pulled loose the others hair, the inky tresses falling on Kanda's back and immediately sticking to it because of their wetness. The Japanese was though too distracted by the kiss, using his tongue to caress every small corner of the others hot mouth. He himself didn't knew what got into him, but Allen's tantalizing eyes hypnotized him, awaking a sudden urge to fully taste his lover. Allen moaned loudly, but the sound grew dim in Kanda's mouth, that started to loose his breath faster than he usually does. Even so he continued, one of his hands starting to take care of Allen's belt that was soon thrown on the floor. The silver haired boy whined trying to attract Kanda's attention at the fact that he was almost out of breath, but the other took no notice. He continued kissing Allen ardently, his hands holding the small exorcist with desire. The British placed his palms on Kanda's nape slightly scratching, but that didn't worked either. Seeing that he had no other choice, Allen bit at Kanda's tongue, but the brunette was even more incited by this action. But fortunately for the small one, the Japanese decided it was time to change "the position". So he turned around and stared walking. When his right tibia kicked the beds edge, Kanda let Allen fall on its settee. The white haired boy was happy he could breathe again and closed his eyes, trying to gather as much air as he could in his small lungs. Meantime, Kanda started undressing himself fast, not wanting to waste another second. When he finished, the brunette get on undressing Allen by his damp boots, pants and finally boxers. Still panting hard, Allen didn't tried to oppose the other exorcist, complying with his wishes.

Letting Allen's last clothing article fall somewhere near by, Kanda stopped a little to admire Allen's naked form. The wet skin was in shadow, having a lugubrious aura. Especially the swarthy hand was looking awfully evil. Black and long fingernails were moving threatening from time to time, trying to say that their touch will poison you with a winsome but lethal substance, while the other innocent arm will save you with one soft caress. Allen's thin face was more visible, as the silver and feeble hair was ruffled backwards. The star from the British's forehead had a crimson color, the rest of the curses sign seeming like a freezing liquid that's leaking out of the pentagram. Allen's eyes were looking back at Kanda with a majestic purple and the bloodied lips were curved up in a spoiled smile, capturing the brunettes' interest. He somehow felt like Allen's innocent-like body was prepared for a carnage. Such a uniform light colored skin was screaming to be slaughtered by a thirsty hand like his.

The room was swallowed by an emphatic darkness as the weather from outside got worse. The rain was beating loudly on the indifferent window trailing with its cold fingers wet lines, trying to break through and stop the two lovers from another sin. But Kanda had no ears for the outraged weather. Like a cunning feline he crawled over Allen, reaching to the boys stained lips. With such passion he started once again kissing the other exorcist, tasting the watery blood that leaked over the white haired boys' lips, that Allen was fast caught in the act, not being able to resist, kissing back with equal desire. He lifted his small hands and entangled the skeletal fingers between the ebony tresses, loving the wet and cooling sensation he was receiving.

Kanda's long arms were framing the little body underneath him, holding Allen in a tight embrace. The brunettes' hair was falling like a silky material around the British boys face. The two separated to breathe and Allen could see his fresh blood being sprawled over Kanda violet lips, the exorcist having a sadistic smile.

'What are you looking at, moyashi?'

Allen placed his palm on Kanda's cheek and started caressing the older boys stained lips with his trembling fingers.

'At you, isn't it obvious?' he whispered looking into Kanda's eyes. But his glare was looking like it was trying to reach the very depths of the brunettes' dark pools, the intensity making Kanda to wonder what was he actually hopping to find. Even so he didn't changed the direction of his glare, letting his orbs to be pierced by Allen's purple needles, but without letting the slightest detail to bleed out.

A thunder screamed outside and Allen's body was passed by a tremble, closing his eyes in fear.

'Afraid of the thunders kid?'

As the white haired boy opened his eyes that regained their usual calm glimmer and as the British spoke, Kanda could have swore that Allen looked like he was having memory loose:

'What do you mean by that?'

'You just shuddered at the sound of the thunder seconds ago.'

'I did?'

'Yeah stupid, you did.'

With a confused facial expression Allen shook his shoulders. Putting aside the fact that it was odd for the little exorcist not to notice his own reactions, Kanda thought that it was maybe just from reflex, a reflex that Allen could have gained from his childhood?

'Fine, if you're not scarred than it's okay, maybe it was just my impression.' he continued not wanting to surpass the small one to stressful questions. That was Link's job…

Seeing that Allen caught his breath again he leaned down and started this time pecking the boys pale neck. Allen turned his head to give Kanda better access. The brunette licked the spot were he could feel the small exorcists' pulse, beating in a calm manner. Meantime his hands started caressing Allen's body that was like the surface of the moon, white and mat, except the fact that it had a higher temperature.

Even under Kanda's cold touches Allen's pulse didn't grew, beating against the brunettes' mouth with a peaceful rhythm.

Kanda lowered his lips on the British boys' clavicle biting it tenderly, having the impression that the bone was more prominent than last time it met with his lips. On a second thought, after brushing his palms over Allen's forms, Kanda could feel all the bones better than anytime. Even though the small exorcist was eating everyday more than a normal 15 year old boy would, he still was loosing weight with every passing week. His exterior was withering while curiously in his interior, the soul seemed to bloom in a magenta rose with threatening spikes. How much Kanda wished to be able to stop this painful transformation. To have a powerful spirit it's indeed an important thing, but if the base it's not strong enough to support the souls difficult desires, then nothing good will happen.

'Kanda?' a low whisper awoke the brunette from his thoughts.

'W-What is it?' asked the Japanese in the same low tone.

'…Why are you spacing out? Could it be that you…'

A thunder echoed once again with a sharp sound and Allen stopped his sentence to close one of his eyes and wait for the unpleasant sound to disappear. He continued when only the rain could ne heard again and Kanda waited for the small one to complete his sentence with patience, secretly being charmed by the adorable facial expression Allen just made:

'…that you don't want to do this?'

'Che. Just because a person is spacing out a little it doesn't mean that it could refuse something as delicious as you.' said the brunette while stroking Allen's fleshy lips.

'Then I invite you to go on.'

'You won't have to say that again kid.'

Kanda crushed his lips over Allen's, loving the exotic flavor he received. He couldn't find the answer to the question of how come the British boy tasted so damn luscious, but all he could do was to believe that Allen's mouth remained infested with the divine aroma of India.

Kanda lowered his attention on the little boys' bosom, for the beginning planting butterfly touches and kisses all over, making Allen giggle. But it was Kanda's time to laugh when he began biting the British boys' skin, sinking his sharp teeth in Allen's mild skin. The white haired exorcist was making no effort to hold back his moans and cries, voicing them loudly. But who could blame him?

'While I… was here burning… agh… burning with desire… mmh… you were far fa…ar away colder than death itself…mmh…..'

Allen voiced his frustration in a jerky but clear tone, using a perfect British accent. Kanda didn't bothered to understand, lowering his mouth to the small boys' left ribs. He trailed his tongue over them, feeling each of them caressing his hungry tongue.

'You have any idea… how that… mmh… feels?'

The brunette wasn't able to pay attention, as the longing and the need caught his mind in loves game.

'Kanda?... Kanda?'

'Shut up, moyashi. ' said the brunette as he raised himself on the arms, so that he could look Allen in the eyes.

'Are you sure you want me to shut up?' asked the other exorcist in a cunning and cold voice, making the Japanese raise an eyebrow.

'It actually depends on what you're saying.' replied Kanda.

'I don't even want to imagine what you're expecting from me to say.'

'More like I'm expecting for you to scream.' the brunette emphasized the last word.

Allen let out a childish but scary laugh that brought chills up Kanda's spine.

'Fine, if you want that so much, I'll scream for you.'

'Che. Trust me moyashi, because of my actions you'll feel the need to yell.'

'I certainly hope so…' replied Allen although on his tongue lingered the real somehow aggrieved answer: "as always…"

'Fine, then let's skip the games and get on the real part.'

'But I like to play first' said the British boy, suddenly changing his voice in an innocent one.

'Tough. Anyway you've provoked me so stop whining.'

'I think you're just exaggerating.'

Kanda caught Allen's thighs in his palms and a possessed smile appeared on his face.

'Oh, the things I wanted to do to you the first time we would have met…'

'You have the chance to do them now.'

'Unfortunately not quite…' said the brunette trailing his glare over Allen's exposed body.

'Eh?' wondered the white-haired boy confused.

It almost seemed too cruel for Kanda to do his way with the small exorcist. Actually every time when he was in bed with Allen, he would feel a small pain of regret in his heart, telling him that it was wrong what he was doing. But even so, why did it gave him such a big pleasure to torn the beds sheet with Allen, to make the small being scream so loud that even the thunder will be scarred by his voice?!

'I think I'm sorry.' said Kanda in a grim voice.

'I already forgave you.' replied the white haired boy almost guessing from the brunettes eyes what will come.

Not bothering to waste his time with things that would make Allen's sufferings easier to be bared, Kanda parted his partners' frail legs, in his eyes a trace of guilt appearing. But that glimmer disappeared quickly, being replaced by an unfulfilled wish. He entered Allen slowly, the little boys closing his eyes immediately and chewing his bottom lip because of the pain. Kanda could feel the little boy being tensed, but he wasn't the type to say sweet and loving words, especially now, when he was blinded by ardor.

'Just go on.' whispered Allen giving up at restraining his pain and induced to scream louder than the lonely wolf in nights with full moon.

'Heh.' was Kanda's response after which he leaned and captured Allen's trembling lips in a fierce kiss. From the first touch of their mouths, the British boy welcomed with all his energy the kiss, trying to get involved in it as much as he could. The brunette started moving once again inside Allen, not with such a gentle pace. And as he continued, the smaller exorcist could swear that a real sword was now cutting his inner flesh. He turned his head from Kanda's lips, screaming loudly and letting big tears to slide on his flushed cheeks. The brunette, seeing that Allen exposed his neck, took that as an opportunity to suck the heated place where he could feel the other exorcists' pulse that was finally racing with an irregular rhythm, to Kanda's satisfaction.

Allen's watery eyes caught in their sight the hourglass from the table. The blooming lotus was staying unmoved in the amniotic fluid, looking healthy and young. Its violet-pink color was like a soft caress to the boys' glare, almost trapping the pain away from him. _"I would give everything to see Kanda as soft and peaceful as this flower…I wish I could calm him. Maybe one day I hope that he..…For this hope I'd give my everything."_ The lotus began to blur as his vision was getting foggy. Soon he could taste his own bitter tears, as Allen's cries intensified because of Kanda's actions.

'OH YES KANDA, PLEASE THERE!' the small exorcist screamed as his pain was suddenly mixed with hot pleasure. Kanda was almost scarred by Allen's desperate yell, but short after smiled, pleased to see the little boy react. He grabbed Allen by his shoulder blades and lifted themselves so that the small exorcist would stay on his lap, in return receiving a sharp cry from his partner. The British (although in his mind he regretted the action) he clawed with his hands Kanda's shoulders, digging the Japanese boys' cold skin. Involuntary, Allen's left hand that was stronger than the other one, had pierced deep with its black fingernails in the brunettes flesh, almost feeling the shoulders' bone. Kanda moaned louder, his own hold on Allen's hips getting tighter.

Holding one purple clouded eye opened, the British boy could see Kanda's face: on the temples and forehead, black tresses were sticking to the moist skin; his lips were parted and around the mouth, Allen's blood was even more sprawled, painting with a diluted red also Kanda's chin; his dark orbs were half covered by his porcelain eyelids, but it was once again one of those moments, in which Allen could perfectly see Kanda's real eye color, that kind of green that looks like a dark colored emerald sank in the most concentrated and cold green tea.

Kanda noticed Allen's glare, so he sent a similar one back at the British, looking deep in that only grey eye, with white and soft eyelashes, from which thin and long teardrops were falling, sliding along the red curses line. But Allen closed even that eye as Kanda increased the pace of his actions, this time the small one yelling at every move, with the voice of a tortured angel. Kanda caught Allen by his back hair and turned his head so that the boys' ear was near his lips. In a tired and also apologetic tone he whispered:

'You are perfect by nature…' after a small pause he made a pained laugh and continued '… too bad you had to meet me.'

Between moans and cries Allen was able to reply without yelling:

'Nonsense…the sign that you…ngh, leave on me, complete my so called beauty, so please…agh…let more traces of your existence on the canvas of my skin…PLEASE, KANDA!' Allen screamed as a strong wave of violet-pink pleasure flooded his veins, all of his muscles relaxing and the previous pain disappearing almost completely. Kanda came short after, with an erotic moan, the British shivering at the warm feeling he received from his insides.

Both of them were breathing soundly with tiredness and if it wasn't for Kanda's grip on Allen's hips, the boy would have fallen a long time ago on his back. The brunette used one of his hands to gently brush his lovers back that throbbed at the touch. Kanda's hand was cold. Always cold. His entire being refused to get any warmer. And although he should be joyful and happy that he was sharing a wonderful moment with Kanda, Allen suddenly started feeling woeful. A terrible sadness overcome his heart and so the small exorcist couldn't restrain himself no more. Opal tears aroused from his lusterless eyes that seemed to have cried too much for one day. He started crying loudly, exactly how a person that's experimenting the worst pain would. Kanda froze not knowing what happened, or what could have he done, because the white haired boy started crying so badly that it made even his warrior soul to be caught by a glimpse of fear. Have he been way too brutal?!

'Moyashi! Why are you crying!?' asked Kanda in a worried tone while his eyes were searching desperate for a deep wound on Allen's body. Seeing that the small one wasn't stopping he thought that he should lay the boy on his back. Firstly, Kanda pulled out of the little kid as a result Allen sobbing sharply. Then he quickly placed the British on his back, Allen finally detaching his fingernails from the brunettes' shoulders, so that he would use both of his hands to cover his watery eyes.

'What's wrong? Talk to me!' asked once again Kanda but all that Allen did was to shook his head, while continuing to cry painfully.

'Oi, kid!' Kanda was stretched along Allen's right side, with his left hand soothing the boys' forehead while the other one was grasping the white-haired boys' right forearm in a firm grip. 'Tell me, what's the matter? WHAT'S WRONG? SAY SOMETHING FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!' the brunette screamed desperate not knowing what else to do.

'I DON'T KNOW!' yelled Allen back.

'You don't know what?'

'I don't know what is WRONG WITH ME! So stop asking, just stop it!'

Kanda was looking with a terrified look at Allen still not knowing how to react.

'No, but maybe there's nothing wrong with me…' continued Allen in an unsure voice. 'No, it's not like **I** can tell that…' the white-haired boy turned his gaze at Kanda stopping his cries and with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he asked with a shaky but almost hypnotizing voice:

'What do you say? Or what do you think?'

'About what?' asked the brunette his heart beating impatiently.

'Do you…..believe me when I'm saying that there's nothing wrong with me? Am I right? Are you sharing the same idea with me?' the white-haired boy wasn't sobbing no more but in return his bottom fleshy lip was trembling.

Oh, how much did Kanda pitied the small being from his arms. Such a young mind troubled by so many problems, problems that seemed without escape. Exorcists were indeed cursed people, but this one before him seemed the most punished of all. If Allen himself wasn't that sure of his state of mind, how could Kanda's words calm him? For example if the brunette believed in something, mo matter what others would say he still won't have ear for them. But Allen was practically pleading for some soothing words, one of the things that Kanda wasn't good at all.

If he would analyze the British boy from other person's point of view that for example wouldn't know Allen that well, then his opinion would be that the boy looks like a sick person which suffers from schizophrenia. The boy seemed to gradually loose the contact with the reality, his psychic functions having a progressive break-up. The fault belonged of course to that dreadful 14th story…If it wouldn't have been for him or whatever it was, his most adored being won't be squirming in insecurity…

'Kanda, why aren't you answering?' asked Allen in a disappointed voice.

The brunette looked at him and he cursed himself for having such depressing thoughts. He had to trust that the moyashi will be alright. He was a though kid, always smiling no matter what, that's the way he liked to think about Allen. That's why, Kanda chuckled lowly and responded with an amused tone:

'What the hell are you mumbling about moyashi? You are saner than any person that lives under this roof, probably also including me. The only thing that's wrong with you it's that you care too much.'

Allen listened to Kanda while looking deeply in the brunettes' eyes trying to assure himself that his partner wasn't lying. And happily, he wasn't. The white haired boy curved his lips in a such beautiful and bizarre smile that Kanda could swear that the being before him was a complete different person than the boy that minutes ago had cried with despair.

'Is it that wrong to care?' Allen whispered in a low tone.

'Why do you ask me? I don't care. You should know that.'

'So ironic…..Does it means that you don't care about me?' asked the British, his voice level growing.

'Che. Of course I don't, you little bean sprout.' answered Kanda playfully.

'Then, why do you stay with me, Kanda Yu?'

The brunette felt a chilly feeling tickling his spine, as Allen spoke his name in a seductive manner. He chose not to respond, just to raise an eyebrow.

'Why did you followed me once again today?'

'Hm…maybe because you are a demon-fox that wants to lure me into your spells, and I, being the foolish man that I am, let myself being fooled by your appealing charms.'

'Demon-fox? That's how you see me? Humph!'

'Yes, the chinese evil spirit that slowly kills the one that stays in its presence. Now, say moyashi, do you want to kill me slowly in a feverish and sinful love?' asked Kanda as he took Allen's jaw in between his fingers.

The British gracefully closed his eyes and opened them, looking towards the captive lotus. It looked full of life, proud and untouchable.

'Maybe…My plans don't concern you.' answered Allen and surprisingly he got the right answer because Kanda smiled wildly and sadistically. In his dark eyes, the greenish color seemed to have moved, looking like a dragon that had been awakened.

'See? That's why I return to you every time. To prove that against me you are powerless.'

'I just hope that you won't realize how wrong you were when everything might be over.'

'You wish.'

Kanda kissed Allen shutting his mouth, wanting to be the last one to speak. The white haired boys' lips were extremely moist, being softened probably by all the tears and blood that soaked into the flesh. But, God it tasted so damn good. "_Why do all the bad things provoke such intense pleasure?!_" wondered Kanda as he continued kissing the boy which was now underneath him once again. Allen made a soft moan when he felt the sudden weight pressing against his chest but didn't protest, just whispered the Japanese boys' name in a delicate breath.

'Now, now moyashi, let's make today even more special shall we? Because it is the 5th of October, I'm going to fuck you five times in a row. And trust me, after those you won't beg for more.' said Kanda into Allen's ear. The small exorcist shivered with anticipation.

'You have nothing to say against that, do you kid?' the brunette used a sardonic and mocking voice.

'Ngh…no.'

'Perfect.'

Allen closed his eyes and left himself to be engulfed by the darkness of the room and the black love that Kanda poured over him oh so slowly. How could he refuse Kanda's wishes when those were the only ones that made his lovers lips escape such beautiful and fulfilling sounds? They say that a samurai it's hard to please, especially when that samurai has its sword drenched with blood and the heart engulfed by the victory of a fight. "_After Kanda's reactions could it be that my body makes him to feel better than when he swings his sword .If so I myself am extremely happy…_" thought Allen with a childish joy, while Kanda intensified the desire from his touches, his fingers and lips forgetting that the skin before him belonged to a child.

Slowly the reality transformed into a dream for Allen, his movements being conducted only by the sexual impulses, or better said, he was just reacting under the pressure of circumstances. The boy was so tired that he could fall asleep but the brunettes' actions were too passionate, keeping him in a feverish tensed awareness. Half of him was in a delicious pain while the other part of his being was lost in ecstasy. Allen couldn't hear his own whimpers and cries, but he could catch from time to time some of Kanda's extremely rare praising words that were said in an almost soft voice. It was then when Allen was giving small smiles towards his lover, happy but not being able to relax his frowned eyebrows. Kanda would capture the fleshy lips in a calming kiss just to let Allen to rest for a couple of moments and short after he was resuming his wild caresses.

The rain was pouring from the heaven continuously, beating in the window of the room. But as it is stated higher, Allen's consciousness was devoured by the Japanese boys' cruel desire.

"Kanda…" was the only word that the British whispered to himself that night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day was as dark as the one before, only that the rain was abated. Long and thin raindrops were falling from the grumpy clouds barely touching the earth's surface.

Maybe it was the colorful and cold light that awakened Allen or maybe the lack of fresh air.

The stained glass was reflecting its chromatic pale shadows over the floor, but also refracting some of the light towards the bed where the boys were staying.

Allen found himself on the edge of the bed with his right forearm and leg rested over Kanda's form. The brunette was sleeping with his face turned towards the small exorcist and was covering with his arm Allen's feeble back, his hand gripping the hip. Although the atmosphere of the room seemed cold, Allen got heated. As he easily woke up and supported himself on the left elbow he could notice that underneath the white cover a thin and extremely soft sheet with the color of a pale lilac flower was gently brushing against his aching skin. And also a big shirt (probably Kanda's) was embracing the first half of his body. The boy giggled softly (almost unheard) and turned his attention towards Kanda that kept holding Allen's hip in a firm manner. The brunette boys' hair was spread all over the mattress like long rivers of ink. The small one approached a trembling and tired hand to Kanda's perfect face and caressed the Japanese boys' revealed eyebrow that was kept in a tensed way. As he felt the soft touch, Kanda sighed slowly and his facial expression relaxed gradually.

Looking at the sleeping exorcist before him, Allen could swear that this boy that held with ardor his waist, wasn't the same as the man that last night made him scream for so many times that he almost lost his voice. Allen leaned down and kissed Kanda. But his lips hurt so he didn't deepened the touch. A feeble brush over his mouth was enough for the brunette to react. Although he was still asleep, Kanda lifted his head to catch once again the other boys' lips and Allen didn't had the heart to refuse. The Japanese was sweetly inter blending his sleepy lips with the British child's gingered mouth. Although it wasn't a rough one, the friction between them, made Allen's lips bleed once again. Then he apace retracted himself letting Kanda's mouth suspended. The brunette whispered a "Che" and turned with his back at Allen also letting go of the boy.

'I…I…am so…rr…y' wanted Allen to say but didn't make it because his neck hurt badly. He swallowed and coughed but that didn't help either. "_I must go Kanda, but you look so calm that it would hurt me to wake you up…_" thought Allen and hoped that his words will arrive at the brunette somehow. "_Who knows? Maybe you're going to dream my words._"

That being said (in this case thought) Allen got up from the bed. He wasn't successful on staying on his legs for the first time, but he made it on the third try. With insecure steps he walked towards the window and leaned his weight on its frame. After establishing his breath he made the effort to open the window that firstly opposed to his wish and gave to the small boy some hard times. When the wet air was finally able to enter the room, Allen inhaled deeply, filling his hungry lungs. A sudden dizziness caught his senses and the young exorcist was forced to let himself slip under the window. But it was better this way because while his mind felt lost Allen couldn't feel the pain from his body and all. He closed his eyes letting the cold autumn breath freeze his problems. The white haired boy embraced himself pulling the material of the shirt tighter to his skin. In its material lingered Kanda's peculiar scent. The perfume was inebriating and oriental, tones of Jasmine, Magnolia and also Patchouli taking a hypnotic blend. The fragrance made Allen think at the far away Japan, the brunettes' so called home. A land where Kanda would surely smile truthful, where the curve of his eyes would take a rested form and also the dark green color of his eyes could be seen perfectly in the oriental delicate light.

As he inhaled deeper, the scent made him remember a piece of the previous night. It was surely after Kanda and him finished the so called love ritual when Allen had already fallen into an overwhelming lethargy:

_

'_Are you cold?' asked Kanda in a tired voice. Allen didn't answer, not actually being able to realize his actual status. Right now he just wanted to fall asleep but on the other hand that would mean for the morning to come, something he didn't desired._

'_Che, Of course you are…Wait a little…' Kanda got up from the bed and with unsteady steps he went to take something. The next thing Allen could tell was that Kanda was pulling a material up his arms and then on his shoulders in the end covering all his upper body part. After this the brunette let Allen on his back the little exorcist turned on a side and whined at the annoying pain. Kanda laid himself face to face with the kid and also pulled a cover over them both. His irregular breath was tickling Allen's forehead. Short after the brunette gently brushed the British boy's white tresses, barely touching them as not to mar the beauty of them._

'_Even though I…' started the brunette to say in a serious but whispered tone '…don't say this to you, it doesn't mean that…' Kanda couldn't continue swallowing nervous. His fingers moved to caress the clean cut over the little boys lips ' Moyashi I am attached and also devoted to you. Keep this in your childish mind. And if you feel the same towards me, next time I expect you not to cry anymore. So what to do say? Can you do that for me, baka moyashi?'_

___

That was all he could remember. A delicate tear arouse from Allen's amethyst orb and like a silent raindrop, slid gently on his cherubic cheek. Although Kanda asked him not to cry anymore, the white haired boy could not held back this tear. It was selfish of him, but this dew like drip was one of those sweet tears that come with happiness and Allen wanted to taste this so rare flavor which was provoked by such deep words as his Japanese lover ones.

Allen got up and walked to the bed. He kneeled on the ground resting his crossed arms on the edge of the mattress. Kanda was still sleeping. The older exorcists' face was now a little frowned, probably because he had felt in his dream that the person who was next to him left the bed. The British caught in his young fingers some stray tresses and started playing with them. Allen was debating on waking Kanda up or just leaving without doing so.

Cold air kept entering the room and Kanda shivered a little but didn't bother to cover himself or so. Allen stretched over the bed and caressed with the back of his hand Kanda's left temple. After more seconds of doing so, the brunette relaxed and now had a calm and peaceful facial expression.

"I won't wake him up…It would be such a shame. He seems like he enjoys this sleep."

'Kanda take care and …' Allen's bottom lip started trembling but he tried not to cry '…guess what? I forgot to say this more often. I love you.'

The white haired exorcist got up and was satisfied enough to plant a small kiss on Kanda's fine temple.

In the next minutes he dressed himself in silence and trying not to regret it, Allen exited the room, looking at Kanda's face until the last second before the door to be closed completely.

The brunette woke up after an hour and forty minutes, the cold atmosphere probably being the culprit. It didn't took him much to realize that Allen was missing. He got up from the bed and looked around. The white haired boys' clothes were gone… "_When did he left? And why didn't he wake me up as well? Che…immature child…Did he thought he made me any good?_" thought Kanda annoyed. Or at least he tried to hide his true emotions behind anger. The reality was that the brunette felt depressed at the thought of not being able to part properly from the smaller boy. Kanda really wanted to wake up with Allen by his side. Although he was the type that liked to sleep alone, the thing was that the little moyashi was almost unnoticeable, sleeping unmoved and without a sound. He was curious to see if Allen would be in the same position when he would woke up.

There weren't too many occasions in which Kanda would stay with Allen for so long in bed, spend the night together and all. But every time it happened the brunette would suddenly end up feeling like he would sleep with a kid. Although an hour ago or so they would have been in the middle of some things that a child won't even know to spell, Allen was always maintaining his innocent image sleeping in the Japanese exorcists' arms like an angel. It didn't matter what outrageous things Kanda would do to his partners body, because the British boy wouldn't let his childish image to be stained. And so it was extremely unusual for Kanda to sleep with such a being near him, but it seemed these qualities were one of the things that attracted him at the small boy. Not to mention it was even curious when Allen would show a rare provocative face towards him, and that just when he would want. It was something about the white haired British that Kanda couldn't understand. He knew that deep inside Allen's core exists a small drop of cold blood and it was always fun for Kanda to be able to bring it to the surface…

But after all what was it that he liked most about Allen? His clean spirit or that small hidden stain of black ink? A part of Kanda wanted to keep the canvas of the little boys' soul white but on the other hand, he also would like to draw some dark cobalt blue lines with his fingers over it.

Kanda was now staying at the window leaned with his forearm on its frame. He stopped his thinking to observe the scenery from outside. The rain from last night took down all the leaves dragging them on the muddy ground. As for now some fine raindrops were still tickling the atmosphere. Who would have thought, that in one night, all the trees will remain naked and humble. The 5th of October was completely different than the 6th. The biggest difference was the fact that Allen wasn't there with Kanda. It almost felt like the little exorcist disappeared like a playful phantom which loved to appear and go away at its wish, enjoying tantalizing the brunette.

'Che…Kono kitsune…I'll haunt you down once again. And next time I won't let you run off so easily.' he whispered, remembering one of Allen's seductive smiles which always provoked himself to smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He forgot the number of missions he took after that day, but on the other hand the brunette numbered the days that past from the 5th. It was the 31th of October and the sky was sullen. The clouds had no other tears to share with the earth today. A lazy wind was blowing in the glum atmosphere. With other words the nature seemed indifferent with what was happening with her at the moment. Just waiting depressed for the warm season to come.

Kanda was in his room. Two hours ago he returned from another useless mission, that was just a mere distraction from the real purposes of life.

It's not like it was unbearable but he really did missed Allen. He wanted to talk face to face with him, hear his childish whines and erotic moans. But he couldn't. Link was with his eyes glued to the small boy.

"_Che. If it wouldn't make it worse for the bean sprout I would beat that guy to a pulp._" Thought Kanda annoyed.

He looked towards the window and his eyes went wide. A vibrating white spot was walking between the black trees. Kanda's heart froze and without realizing it the next thing he did was rushing on the corridors towards the garden. Passing by people, screaming at the ones that would block his way, Kanda didn't wanted to stop not even for a second, desperately wanting to catch up with…"_Moyashi! There's no doubt! He was out there!!_"

He took the same road on which Allen led him twenty six days ago. The stain glass from the wooden door was broken and Kanda wondered what could have happened!?

He was finally in the garden. The trees looked anemic and Kanda could search easily between their pitiful forms for Allen. But there were no signs of him…

'SHIT!' exclaimed the Japanese exorcist. With small and depressed steps he started walking on the stoned road, his thoughts wondering in the memory of the 5th when Allen was in his front wearing an irreplaceable smile. Without realizing Kanda started numbering the trees he was passing between the pauses the British boys' verses being sang in his mind.

One. _No reason to be sober, on the day of 5__th__ October._

_Two. Can't you see, how cheerful the atmosphere can be? _

_Five. The red leaves are painted with my love, I've also brought the crow to replace the missing dove._

_Eight. The yellow leaves aroused from my life, as I've carved your name on the tree with a bloody knife. Nine. The grey sky represents my fears, but your smile clouds them my dear._

_Ten. After all those verses, can you leave your normal senses, and taste the perfume of this day, feel the touch of 5__th__ October ray?_

_Fourteen._

At the fourteenth tree Kanda stopped. A weird sign was made on the black bark and the brunette went closer to be able to see what it was. There were some kanji's carved in it. The one that did them was clearly a beginner, the calligraphy being pretty awful but even so Kanda could understand what it meant: Kanda Yu.

The brunette laughed amused by the childish ways of Allen expressing his love but was deeply touched by the gesture.

He looked around until found a sharp stone and went on the other side of the tree. There he carved with an exquisite skill the kanji's for moyashi.

* * *

So that was it... I myself am not proud of it. I wanted the fic to have a certain atmosphere, this being created mostly from Allen's bizarre attitude buuuuut I kind of screwed it up...I think I've over exaggerated with some things but that's me *roleseyes*, can't help myself. Oh well, I really appreciate those who read and if you found something that you totally hate just scream it to me !!!! I shall be prepared to take anything :) .

Love you *chu* !!!

PS: If you are one of those that put my other Yullen on story alert I will confess now: I have a lot to type at that one, but the number one problem that stops to me to start write it in the compy is that I have other dgm fanfics that are shorter than that one and I might start finishing those before continue the big fat Yullen so....I'm sorry I'm going to go and make seppuku now T_T ...


End file.
